1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper binding structure for holding sheets of a document together. More particularly, the invention pertains to an improved paper binding structure having a paper binding member enclosed within a report cover and interlocking connector panels for optional removal of the report and for maintaining the report cover and pages bound therein substantially flat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior binding devices are known in the art. Permanent binding devices are commonly used to produce hard cover books. Semi-permanent binding devices which use metal or plastic binding structures are commonly used when binding together the internal pages of a document and a front and back cover. This binding procedure requires numerous holes to be punched in the margins of the pages to be bound. The binding member of the binding devices engages the holes to secure the pages together. A third type of binding is known as loose leaf binding which is typically associated with three-ring binders.
In producing professional documents, such as business reports and proposals, semi-permanent binding devices are found to be a favorable choice. These binding devices are readily available at a low cost and allow for secure holding of pages while at the same time being releasable wherein the pages can be replaced or updated prior to distribution. A main disadvantage with semi-permanent binding devices involves an unprofessional appearance conveyed by the binding members. The exposed unprotected metal or plastic binding device is unpreventable for many types of use.
Several attempts have been made in the art to construct semi-permanent binding devices having report covers connected thereto which will conceal the binding element and to produce an improved appearance. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,804 issued to Sarpy, discloses a plastic multi-ring paper binding system using a one piece cover. A plastic ring-type binder binds together sheets of paper along a margin. One or more elongated adhesive bead members extend along the binder to connect the binder to the center of a one piece cover. While this device serves to provide a satisfactory binding device, it suffers from the clear disadvantages of having the cover connected to the binder prior to the binding process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,426 issued to Lockhart, discloses a report cover for binding a document. The report cover includes a front panel having three parallel hinges and a rear panel having a single hinge. The sheets of paper making up the report are secured between the front and rear panels near the first edges of the panels by staples. The front panel is then folded about the hinges to lie parallel to and adjacent the rear panel. The front and rear panels are secured along a line distant from the first hinge by an adhesive strip. This device serves to provide a unique binding solution, but it suffers from several disadvantages. This device does not employ the use of a plastic or metal semi-permanent binding device, but instead uses staples. The use of semi-permanent binding devices has been found to be especially cost effective, as well as providing for an easy way to make sheet insertions or deletions without having to use staples which are known to damage paper after repeated use within the same sheets of paper. Furthermore, in this device the first hinges of each panel permits certain portions of the panels and report to pivot about the hinges to attempt to eliminate any force tending to open or close the report. However, the sheets of the report are connected to the device at an angle which prevents the sheets from laying flat and instead causes a curve or bulge in the document pages.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,200 issued to Lockhart discloses another device having a full page bound to the back of the report with a binding device, normally plastic or metal. The provided cover is actually a 3-section tri-fold with a flap on the top and bottom of the middle section and a side flap on the end of the right-hand section. The right-hand section folds in to the middle section to create a pocket. The full page then slips inside the pocket loosely holding the report in place. There are several disadvantages to this system. The most prominent is the lack of any true security for the protection of the document. When turned down, the report drops out of the pocket easily. Also, the system is not cost effective, significantly increasing the amount of paper used in the original cover. Cosmetically, it appears awkward and cumbersome. It does not look efficient and, accordingly, not professional.
In working to provide a solution to the problems described in the prior art above, U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,604 was issued for a Paper Binding Structure and Method of Forming Same. In this structure, a connector panel is fastened within a one piece report cover having multiple openings for receive a binding element which holds sheets of paper therein. This structure achieved the goals of providing a low cost, professional appearing report holding device. However, it is difficult to disassemble an assembled structure of this type. The claimed invention provides an improved structure that allows for easy disassembly without potential damage to the report pages or structural elements of the cover so that the structure may be reassembled for future use.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the binding structure of the present invention differs from those previously proposed and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the aforementioned prior art.